Alejados y paralelos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que el destino le depara. Porque quizá, de haberlo descubierto a tiempo, Severus Snape no tendría su vida actual... pero tampoco la habría aceptado.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Dahlia Holmes y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One forma parte del reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

«Fantasía**:** Forma libre que se distingue por su carácter improvisatorio e imaginativo. Es continua, lo que quiere decir que no hay cortes que dividan las distintas partes de la obra.»

* * *

**Alejados y paralelos.**

Severus Snape no supo lo que tenía cerca en sus días de estudiante.

Enfrascado en pelear con Potter y su pandilla, jamás le pasó por la cabeza que podía tener a alguien que lo admiraba sinceramente, desde las sombras, por ser quien era, aunque le disgustara enormemente su fascinación por las Artes Oscuras.

Eso era porque Dahlia Holmes jamás dio muestras de dicha admiración.

Solo que a Severus poco le importaba ser considerado grandioso por una igual. Para eso se tenía a sí mismo. Lo que le interesaba era el poder, el demostrar que era tan buen mago como cualquier _sangre limpia_, en lo cual se parecía bastante a Wendy Lenox, chica que llegó a fascinarlo un tiempo, aunque no se comparara con la amiga hija de muggles que él mismo se encargó de alejar de su lado.

Claro, la fascinación por Lenox y el amor por Evans fueron captados por Dahlia. Inevitablemente, eso a ella le rompió el corazón.

Snape terminó el colegio sin pena ni gloria, como un estudiante oscuro al que a veces reconocían por pelearse con Potter todo el tiempo. Pero fuera de Hogwarts todos eran iguales, ¿no? Eso creyó Severus por un tiempo, hasta que vio que no, que la equidad en el mundo mágico siendo adulto era igual o peor que en el colegio, así que buscó su propia manera de crear esa equidad: se unió a los mortífagos.

Del otro lado del espectro, Dahlia Holmes cerró con llave sus sentimientos, al tiempo que entrenaba día y noche en la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores.

La peor decisión de Snape fue tomar el camino oscuro, eso lo supo cuando, en un arranque de euforia, deseoso de obtener enaltecerse a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, le llevó los datos de una profecía que, sin lugar a dudas, indicaba que podría nacer alguien capaz de acabarlo. El Señor Tenebroso agradeció la información, sí, además de recordarle con quién estaba su corazón en realidad cuando, sin explicación aparente, eligió perseguir a un niño cuya madre conocía. Severus entró en pánico, literal aunque no visiblemente, al saber que Evans era un blanco del Señor Tenebroso e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: citarse con Dumbledore, darle el soplo, aunque eso significara ponerse él mismo en peligro. No es que le importara, porque quitando a Evans, ya no le quedaba nadie a quién proteger.

Proteger era lo que deseaba Dahlia Holmes al volverse aurora y también lo que habría deseado hacer por Severus, solo que él, ignorando su existencia y su corazón, no la dejó.

Aunque claro, Severus no debía preocuparse cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó. Con el respaldo de Dumbledore, jamás tuvo que pisar Azkaban. Algunos lo acusaron, incluso mortífagos caídos en desgracia como Karkarov, pero la palabra de Dumbledore era ley, así que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. En recompensa (o castigo, según como se viera), Snape se quedó en Hogwarts, enseñando a estudiantes que le desagradaban más y más conforme transcurrían los cursos, queriendo enseñar Artes Oscuras pero sin conseguirlo, hasta que llegó aquel que causó la caída del Señor Tenebroso, con la imagen del enemigo de antaño pero los ojos del amor pasado.

A diferencia de Severus, Dahlia Holmes no tenía encuentros con el pasado. Solo trabajaba, ascendía y quizá, poco a poco, se arrancaba parte del alma.

Y así como pareció llegar Harry Potter a la vida de Severus, tan de repente y recordándole su error más desastroso, así también pareció marcharse. Hubo otra guerra, Voldemort por fin cayó, Severus casi murió y, cuando milagrosamente se salvó, fue llevado a juicio. Por su carrera de mortífago y por asesinar a Dumbledore. Solo el testimonio de unos pocos, entre ellos precisamente Potter, impidió que pasara gran parte de su vida en la prisión mágica del Mar del Norte. Irónicamente, parte de su sentencia definitiva consistió en cuidar de magos y brujas huérfanos de origen muggle al ingresar a Hogwarts, lo que fue sugerido, seguramente, por algún mago que deseaba verlo fracasar en la tarea, o que quería arrancar de sus labios el desprecio por aquellos que, alguna vez, llamó _sangre sucia_.

En soledad, sin ser vista, Dahlia Holmes asistió al juicio, llorando por dentro y gélida por fuera, pensando en la amiga hija de muggles que habitaba sus recuerdos, muerta y enterrada en su presente por culpa, precisamente, de quien su corazón no quería renegar.

Después de eso, Severus marcó más sus diferencias con el mundo. Volvió a la enseñanza, a intentar meter en cerebros infantiles recetas complicadas, agradeciendo que pasaran los años y nadie se atreviera a validar su calidad de "tutor". Pero no tuvo tanta suerte y cuando menos lo esperaba, una niña le fue asignada, con lo cual debió saber que la vida todavía no le acababa de cobrar todo lo que había hecho.

En ese mismo periodo de tiempo, Dahlia Holmes volvió a intentar olvidar a Snape, subiendo de rango en el Cuartel General de Aurores cuanto pudiera.

Muy a su pesar, Severus pronto se sintió identificado con Sunny Wilson, la niña a su cargo, que también tuvo una madre bruja débil ante el "amor" que decía sentir y un padre muggle despreciable que temía y odiaba la magia. Sunny, aunque también arisca y algo violenta con el mundo, no era igual a él, sobre todo porque podía seguir siendo una chiquilla con las cosas más simples. Lo contrarió sobremanera enterarse que, por alguna extraña casualidad del destino, era amiga de la nieta de su enemigo, y se sorprendió al saber que también era nieta de la única mujer que, aparte de Evans, logró llamar aunque fuera un poco su atención. Pero todo eso lo dejó pasar porque, aunque pareciera increíble, las afrentas y satisfacciones de sus días de estudiante ya no significaban nada.

Y cuando creía que nada podría alterar sus emociones, Dahlia Holmes tuvo que vérselas de nuevo con Severus Snape y lo que le causaba. Y no le gustó para nada.

A Severus también lo desconcertó toparse de nuevo con Dahlia Holmes, porque la recordaba. Sabía quién y cómo era, así que la actitud que ella demostró hacia él lo dejó bastante confundido. No es que fuera la persona más querida de Reino Unido, pero por lo general, la gente le temía o lo ignoraba, y las malas maneras de Dahlia parecían decir que ella lo notaba porque se sentía ofendida por algo, enojada por lo que fuera que él hubiera causado, aunque no tenía idea de qué podría ser. Intentó saber de qué se trataba, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas, aunque reconoció que Dahlia era una mujer de esas a las que debía tomarse en cuenta en el momento apropiado o podría arrepentirse. ¿Sería eso, quizá? ¿Ella quiso ser notoria ante sus ojos pero jamás lo había conseguido?

Dahlia Holmes, a esas alturas de su vida, sabía que había cosas que no iba a conseguir por más que lo intentara. Debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones y seguir adelante.

Sin que lo esperara, delante de Severus se plantaron las más complicadas cuestiones en cuanto se hizo evidente que la guerra mágica vivida en el continente iba a llegar a Reino Unido tarde o temprano. Antes no le habría importado, cualquier cosa que le sucediera, incluso la muerte, era mejor que seguir tolerando el enseñar a muchos mocosos incompetentes, pero como jamás previó que la niña a quien tutelaba se ganaría parte de él, tampoco se esforzó en preguntarse qué haría si se requerían sus servicios en un campo de batalla. No era auror, pero sí un buen combatiente, como quedó probado en aquel espantoso juicio por sus crímenes. Ciertamente, era curioso el cómo tener a una persona dependiendo de él, hacía de Severus un hombre un poco más prudente, aunque no menos amargado.

La amargura de su propia vida, por otro lado, hacía que Dahlia Holmes se lanzara de cabeza al peligro, dejando atrás todo lo obtenido en su carrera, para enfrentar ella misma a la amenaza que se cernía sobre el mundo de la magia.

Y casi al mismo tiempo que Severus recibía una de esas "peticiones" que tanto temió y esperó de los artífices de la guerra, Dahlia Holmes quiso concederse un último capricho, aquel que anhelara su corazón.

Severus Snape recibió a Dahlia Holmes no solo en su despacho de Hogwarts, dispuesto a escuchar lo que quería, sino también la recibió en sí mismo, admitiendo de una buena vez que en el pasado, fijó la vista en dos objetivos opuestos casi todo el tiempo, con lo cual se perdió de varias cosas que tenía cerca y que, quizá, lo hubieran librado de su erróneo camino en el mal.

Ambos coincidían finalmente, quizá no en alma, pero sí en lo esencial.

Aunque sin saberlo, sus caminos eran más similares de lo que creían, desde mucho tiempo atrás.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean al que, quizá, sea uno de los One's más raros que he escrito para los retos a los que últimamente me he estado apuntando._

_Cuando me asignaron "fantasía" y cómo lo que debería desarrollar, por alguna razón recordé que creé algunos personajes artistas para mi serie de fics de HP, la _Saga HHP_, y uno de ellos es la niña que se menciona a veces en este One, Sunny Wilson. Pero por alguna razón, la historia no logré centrarla en ella, sino en Severus Snape, quien en el ámbito de mis fics, no murió y se convirtió en tutor de Sunny._

_Y es que es curioso preguntarse "¿qué habría sido de Snape si, por alguna extraordinaria razón, hubiera sobrevivido a la segunda guerra?". Sin querer, he contestado esa pregunta en mi saga, debido en parte a la advertencia que puse al principio. De allí deriva la mitad de este One y, en cierta forma, parte de la existencia de Wendy Lenox, de su nieta Sunny y de Dahlia Holmes._

_No sé si realmente haya desarrollado bien la forma "fantasía", porque hasta escuché algunas piezas musicales que se consideran como tal y me parecieron que eran como canciones que salían sobre la marcha, a veces desviándose de su composición original para luego regresar y repetir. Es por eso que, mezclada con la existencia de Snape desde el colegio hasta lo último, van intercalados los renglones que hablan de Dahlia, ligados al párrafo anterior con alguna palabra o referencia velada, lo cual espero que esté correcto y si no… Bueno, de todas formas me he entretenido un montón volviendo a escribir de Severus (la primera vez fue en conjunto con otra autora, para un concurso de otra página, y fue tan raro para mí que no había vuelto a intentarlo… hasta ahora)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
